Image projectors are commonly used to project slide presentations or other images onto a screen or projection surface to aid in business presentations, classroom presentations, recreational or home viewing, etc. When projecting an image, the image projector is typically placed on a platform or support surface such as a desk, table, shelf, cart, etc.
Characteristics of the support surface, such as the height and/or orientation of the support surface, however, may affect the projected image. For example, if the support surface is not level, the projected image may be skewed or distorted. In addition, if the support surface is not at a proper height with respect to the projection surface, the projected image may not be seen on or may only partially be seen on the projection surface.
Accordingly, it is desirable for an adjustable device for increasing the height of the image projector, increasing the angle at which the image is projected, and/or adjusting the orientation of the image projector.